


Even medics need help sometimes

by Flameeshadoww



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I don't really know how to tag this yet, M/M, i still suck at tagging, will add more tags as chapters are posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameeshadoww/pseuds/Flameeshadoww
Summary: "Lúcio loved to skate. It was no secret. Ever since he was a child he would skate anywhere and everywhere. He could remember the times his mother had yelled at him for skating in the house and almost knocking something over.
He didn’t skate just because he loved too, but because he needed too."
In which Lúcio needs to skate to move on his own, and one incident leaves him unable to and in help of two junkers.
 
My descriptions are not good, I suck at them. I swear that the writing is probably better





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this finished a while ago but didn't post this until now because I could not come up with a title for the life of me. Until one morning I thought of this and i'm sticking with it unless I decide to change it. 
> 
> This is actually based off of an old ask I had gotten asking about what if Lúcio was born with some sort of deformation that made him unable to walk but his skates gave him the stability he lacked. And no one knew about it until something went wrong in a mission one day. 
> 
> I actually did do some research on deformed tendons and other things related to it. I hope that I wrote about it right. If not and if anyone sees any mistakes I made please let me know.
> 
> Other than that I hope that you guys enjoy reading this!

Lúcio loved to skate. It was no secret. Ever since he was a child he would skate anywhere and everywhere. He could remember the times his mother had yelled at him for skating in the house and almost knocking something over.

He didn’t skate just because he loved too, but because he needed too. He had been born with deformed tendons in his feet, which caused him to lack the stability he needed to walk. For a while as a kid he used a wheelchair to get around or would be carried by one of his family members. Until one day he wanted to try something. The deformation wasn’t as bad that he couldn’t walk at all, it just made walking on his own very difficult and he usually needed something like the wall for support. But it got very tiring to not be able to move about on his own without help. He had taken an old pair of roller skates he found in his house, putting them on. He wanted to try, thinking that maybe he could find another way of walking without actually walking. And it had worked, almost, to his surprise. He was able to stand better, the skates giving him better stability than he had on his own. Moving on them took some time, mostly because he had never used skates before. But he managed to roll himself into the kitchen, shocking his mother, and then accidentally falling over but the grin never left his face.

Ever since then Lúcio learned how to skate better. His parents bought him better skates than the ones he started out with, eventually buying his own later on and then making and improving some from the vishkar tech he had taken.  
He skated everywhere, to school, the market, all over the base. And no one paid any mind to it. They were so use to seeing Lúcio skating all the time that it just seemed normal. From time to time someone might wonder why he does, if there’s something wrong with his legs, if he even has legs under the tech he wears with them. But that’s not something you really outright ask someone and soon those thoughts are forgotten. 

No one knew about Lúcio’s deformation. He didn’t tell anyone and didn’t want to. He didn’t want people to think different of him just because of something like that, even though he was sure they wouldn’t, he didn’t want to risk it. The only one’s who knew were his family and Mercy, as it was her job to know these things.  
She had offered to help him with it, offering physical therapy and the such. But Lúcio, thanking her for the offer, had refused. He had been fine all these years just using his skates. 

It wasn’t until one mission that he realized that maybe he wasn’t just fine using his skates.  
It was suppose to be a simple and short mission. They weren’t expecting talon agents to show up. Now they were caught in heavy cross fire.  
Lúcio was skating around, making sure that everyone was alright and healed up, attacking any talon agents he came across. 

As he was skating around he saw an explosion go off. But it wasn't any explosion. It was one caused by a certain junker that Lúcio had come to recognized. He wouldn’t think that you could tell explosions apart but Junkrat’s explosions had a certain, uniqueness to it that Lúcio could recognize as his. 

Lúcio skated over to the source of the explosion. He saw Junkrat hopping around, laughing as he fired his weapon. Roadhog was with him, taking out anyone within range with his nail gun. As Lúcio approached he switched his music to Rejuvenescência, healing the junkers right up. When they heard the music Junkrat turned around, giving him a wide grin in thanks and Roadhog giving him a thumbs up. 

“How are you guys holding up?” Lúcio asked as he stopped in front of the two, Roadhog taking out the last talon agent around them so they had a moment of calmness before anymore showed up.  
“Oi we’re fine mate! Took out so many can’t even remember how many we took out!” Junkrat exclaimed in excitement. Lúcio smiled, about to say something when he was stopped from doing so.

Something had shot at him. Some sort of electrical blast that had hit him in his legs causing him to yelp from the sudden pain from the jolt and fall forward. More shots rang out and in an instant Roadhog and Junkrat were firing back.  
The two got most of the talon agents, some fleeing away after they realized they stood no chance, Roadhog hooking in the last one and either killing them or knocking them unconscious. Lúcio chose to believe that it was the second option. 

“Oi you alright mate?” Junkrat knelt down next to Lúcio, the dj pushing himself up on his side into a more comfortable position.  
“Yeah i’m fine.” He looked down at his legs. He could see small sparks flying out from them and the usual bright lights on his skates were now dark. The skates felt heavier now on his legs and to make matters worse he couldn’t move his legs or feel them as much. His skates had frizzed out and now he couldn’t walk.  
Lúcio internally panicked, he didn’t want to deal with this right now. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Junkrat asked once more, drawing Lúcios attention away from his skates and to the concerned face of the junker.  
“Yeah, yeah i’m fine. Just, ah, help me up a bit?” Lúcio asked, giving a sheepish grin. Junkrat offered his hand, helping Lúcio get up who used whatever strength he could muster from his legs. Except instead of letting go and standing on his own once he was up, Lúcio held onto the taller man, already feeling his legs ready to give out from underneath him.

“You sure you’re fine? They didn’t hit you anywhere?” Junkrat asked for the third time, looking down at the smaller man in concern, but not loosening his hold on him. Lúcio felt his face heat up in embarrassment.  
“I, ah, can’t walk without my skates.” Lúcio admitted. “And I think that whatever they hit me with fried them out.” Lúcio looked away as he explained. Before Junkrat could respond, Lúcio felt himself being picked up, giving a startled yelp as Roadhog was now holding him.  
Lúcio felt his face grow hot in embarrassment.  
“You don’t have to.” He muttered.  
“You’re hurt. It’s okay to need help.” Roadhog grunted. Lúcio glanced over to Junrkat, who was busy talking away in his com, asking for Mercy and explaining the situation. Lúcio felt himself grow even more embarrassed, but he appreciated what they were doing none the less. 

Roadhog carried him to where the others were. A part of Lúcio didn’t want to face the rest of the team, afraid of them asking him questions of what happened and why he wasn’t walking. And that's mostly what happened. As soon as they were in view Mercy flew over to them, checking over Lúcio. Hana was the next one, running over to her friend and making sure he was okay. And then the questions started. What happened? Are you hurt? Why aren’t you walking? And that’s when Lucio told them. He figured it was better than not. Besides they were a team.  
So he explained briefly that he needed his skates to walk and that talon agents had fried them out. Everyone was pretty understanding.

When they got back to Gibraltar Roadhog and Junkrat brought him to the med bay where Mercy could check him over properly to make sure everything was in okay. As soon as Roadhog set him down on one of the examination tables Mercy went over to him.  
“I’m going to need you take off your skates so I can look over your legs to make sure there wasn’t any other damage caused.” Mercy explained. Lúcio nodded and started to take them off.  
“Do you want us to stay or leave?” Junkrat asked from his side.  
“No-no it’s fine you guys can stay if you want.” Lúcio said. If he could have anyone with him right now it would be them two.  
As soon as he took off his skates he felt Junkrat’s eyes on him. His legs weren’t a pretty sight. From the knee down his legs were covered in scars.  
“Vishkar.” Was all Lúcio said when saw Junkrat looking at them. The junker didn’t say anything. 

“Well everything seems to be alright. The only damage done was to your skates.” Mercy explained after she was done checking him. Lúcio nodded his head as he started putting his skates back on, feeling more comfortable with them than without.  
“Mercy.” Lúcio started, the doctor looking up at him. “You remember that offer you gave me when I first came here?” Lucio asked.  
“About the physical therapy?” Mercy asked. Lúcio nodded his head.  
“Yeah, I’d like to take you up on that offer, if you don’t mind.” Lúcio asked as he finished putting his skates back on. He realized that he won’t always be able to rely on them, and that next time he might not be so lucky to have Roadhog and Junkrat there with him, or anyone for that matter. 

Mercy gave him a gentle smile.  
“Of course Lúcio. I’ll come up with a schedule of days we’ll meet to do it.” She said, Lúcio giving her a grateful smile.  
“Thank you, Dr.Ziegler.” He smiled, and then looked over at Roadhog and Junkrat.  
“Um, would you guys mind helping me back to my room?” Lúcio asked.  
“‘Course mate! Roadie here will carry you anywhere you want!” Junkrat exclaimed. Roadhog walked over to the dj and picked him up from where he was sitting.  
“Don’t worry you won’t have to Roadhog. I have an extra pair of skates in my room that I can use until I fix up these ones.” Lúcio explained as they walked down the hall to his room. 

Once they got there the door to Lúcio’s room slid open and Roadhog put him down on the bed. Once settled Lúcio reached over the side of his bed, pulling a long and big case from underneath. He pulled it up onto the bed and undid the clips, opening it. Inside were another set of prosthetics. They were smaller than the ones he had on,slimmer, and had skates as well.  
“Told you I have another pair.” Lúcio said when he saw Junkrat looking at them.  
“They’re nice. Build them yourself?” Junkrat ran his real hand over the smooth metal.  
“Sort of. I mostly just modified them really.” Lúcio said as he started taking off his busted skates, setting them down on the side of his bed. He took his other ones and put them on the other side of his bed, near where he would be able to grab them in the morning. 

“We should go. Let him rest.” Roadhog grunted out to the other junker.  
“Roight sorry mate. We’ll get out of ya hair for now.” Junkrat grinned. Lúcio smiled.  
“Thank you, both of you. I would have been as good as dead out there if it weren’t for you two.” Lúcio thanked the two before they left.  
“No problem mate! You’d do the same for us music frog!” Junkrat chuckled at the nickname he came up with. “Don’t worry we’ll be back tomorrow to bug ya!” Junkrat said before the door slid shut behind them, Lúcio just shaking his head but grinning none the less before he got ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is aimed to be Boombox centered for relationships, but it may be Toadrat as well. I'll see where I go as the chapters are being written.  
> (Most likely it will be Toadrat)
> 
>  
> 
> Overall feedback is welcomed.  
> Please let me know if I wrote anything wrong and or got any info wrong. It will be very helpful!


End file.
